1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data processing techniques, and in particular, relates to an information device, a data processing system, a data processing method, and a non-transitory storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data access management system for managing accessing from an access device to a data file stored in a memory of a memory-mounted device has been proposed (e.g., see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-278839). In this data access management system, the access device receives, from a ticket issuing unit, a service permission ticket set with an access mode for permitting the device itself, and outputs the service permission ticket to the memory-mounted device. The memory-mounted device receives the service permission ticket from the access device to execute processing in accordance with the access mode described in the service permission ticket.